Vultures
Vultures are birds that appear in The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands and the Outlands. Appearance In the Real World The vultures in The Lion Guard ''are white-backed vultures. They have feathers on the head and neck, very broad wings and short tail feathers, along with a white neck ruff. The adult's whitish back contrasts with the otherwise dark plumage while juvenile vultures are largely dark. As vultures go, they are medium-sized. In ''The Lion Guard Vultures have black or navy blue feathers and thick gray or white ruffs around their necks. Their heads are bald and are sometimes darker in color than their necks, and may or may not bear speckles. They can have crests feathers on their head, but a few strands are more common. Their beaks are dull yellow, tipped with red. Information In the Real World Vultures are birds of prey that are typically scavengers, though they may kill small or wounded animals. They nest in ledges and hollow logs and often follow active predators to feed on their leftovers. Also White Backed Vultures are an endangered species. In The Lion Guard The vultures in the series live in a committee, which works in a parliament. The Parliament forms sub-committees which study and vote on decisions such as whether impala or reedbuck tastes better. According to the vultures themselves, they are called scavengers and thieves by others. Kion even remarks that it's never a good thing when Mzingo and his vultures circle in the sky. They consider themselves to be the rulers of the sky. History .]] The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The vulture Mzingo acts as a spy for Janja and passes on information about the new Lion Guard. Janja forms a plan, and Janja's clan sing Tonight We Strike. Multiple vultures appear during the song, perching in trees and swooping overhead. During the attack on a herd of gazelles, Mzingo joins the hyenas, telling them which gazelle to take down next, but he is knocked out of the air by Ono. The Rise of Makuu Beshte mentions vultures as one of the possible adversaries that the Lion Guard might have to face as the Guard rushes to the cry of an animal in trouble. Bunga remarks that whatever the adversary may be, the Lion Guard can take it. Can't Wait to be Queen Mzingo spies on the Lion Guard and discovers that Kiara has become the temporary queen of the Pride Lands. He informs Janja, who hatches a plan to kidnap Kiara. Eye of the Beholder A vulture named Mwoga flies into Ono, knocking him out of the sky. He returns to his committee, who are currently holding a meeting, and tells them that Ono can no longer see out of one eye. The vultures decide to form a subcommittee to study the situation. The Kupatana Celebration A jackal pup snatches a bone from the nest of a vulture during the song Jackal Style. The Search for Utamu Mzingo's committee meets and sings sings the song All Hail the Vultures before the meeting is called to order. Afterwards, Mwoga spots Fuli lying on the ground, exhausted. The vultures then decide to attack Fuli, but just as they are closing in on her, the rest of the Lion Guard and drives them away. Baboons! Mzingo, Mwoga, and a third vulture make repeated attempts to hunt Baby Baboon. They are thwarted first by the Lion Guard, then by Fuli and Baby Baboon's Troop until they finally retreat. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar A few vultures are seen circling above Muhimu's Herd until the zebra are led away by Ono and the vultures fly away. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Scar envisions some vultures helping him with his plan. The Scorpion's Sting Mzingo and the rest of the leaders are ready for the battle with the Lion guard When Ono tries to find a way out the vultures come from the sky and attack him Mzingo and the rest of the vultures try to retrieve the ash from Makini. The Kilio Valley Fire The vultures along with the rest of Scar's forces move into Kilio Valley after one of Scar's fire burns it. Undercover Kinyonga The vultures are attacking Ono when he goes into the Outlands to see what Scar is planning next. The Underground Adventure After hearing that Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri are hanging out at the hot Mud Pots. Scar asks for a vulture to send Kion and his friends "a gift of fire." Fire from the Sky After Kion sees some Fire from the Sky, Ono tries to reach up but cant because he can’t breathe when he is up so high, Anga however saw that the fire from the sky came from the Vultures, they were dropping the sticks that were on fire. Battle for the Pride Lands Scar orders Mzingo and his vultures to fight the Pride Landers. However the Lion Guard defeats Scar and Jasiri becomes in charge. Mzingo says that he and his vultures will start to follow the Circle of Life. Return to the Pride Lands As Jasiri and Janja bring Kion and the Lion Guard back home. Mzingo is happy to see Jasiri and agrees to help fight agaisnt Zira. Notable Vultures in The Lion Guard *Mzingo *Mzingo's Parliament *Mwoga *Male Vulture Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Birds of Prey Category:Outlanders Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Vultures